Treason
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: I loved her, but in return, she betrayed me, and I erased her present in my life. Now, I am happy; I have a fabulous boyfriend, a quiet life, what I wanted all my life. However, my ex come back to my life and messed up again those feelings that I wanted to forget forever. Kelena.[AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: disillusionment.**

I could not keep anymore these negatives and destructive feelings in me, they had to free themselves whether I like it or not, otherwise, I would explode, and I felt it was sooner that I expected when I noticed her. I wanted to scream, to insult, to externalize my pain, and it was a violent slap that fell harshly on her cheek, I was free of an invisible weight, but that was not enough, I needed more than that. I just felt ridiculous to be like this, it simply showed to everyone that I was very affected by the situation, by her. She cocked her bruised cheek in the opposite direction of my watery eyes, I could not contain the tears, a torrent escaped and a hiccup was to my throat. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind, and that was really the case. Everything was entirely her fault. Always.

I was stupid enough to believe her, in her sweet words, her compulsive lies, although I know perfectly that kind of manipulative she was. And the worst mistake was to fall in love with her, to see her differently than she actually was.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you Elena! You know I will not let anyone hit me for no reason! So you better have a good excuse, or you'll be very sorry, even after your death!" She barked, next she grabbed my neck; I have had time to see my fate, my back slammed loudly into a wall, the one outside my house. The pain that ran my column was nothing to me contrary the one I had in my heart. There were only resentment and nothing else. I loved this woman, she made me think she felt something for me, and that I was special she sounded sincere ... as Stefan, her great love. And yet, she betrayed him with his own brother? So, why this was so surprising? I knew perfectly her bad reputation. I had to be a game for her. I could not help viewing this blonde, coming out of the apartment of my ex, her neck covered with blood, disordered clothes after a 'good' night. Yet, Damon warned me that we should not trust that manipulative bitch, everybody warned me, and I did not listen. And I am confined to this non-existent relationship to this woman. I was so stupid! But, not anymore…

"Yes, I am. I'm crazy for thinking you had been able to change. You're still a bitch! You easily spread your thighs to achieve your goals! I thought you loved me! I protected you against the others! But they all had right about you! I hate you! I wish I could drive a stake through your stone heart, and finally, you will disappear forever from my life!" I barked, how I could be like all the others preys of this tarantula? She had woven a trap from which I deliberately accepted to be a prisoner. My words seemed to settle my victim, who was furious. I saw perfectly her white and sharp teeth. She was going to put me into piece, oh poor human I was, and who had no chance of survival against this bloodthirsty monster.

But I was not going to show my fear of losing the life she had already done enough harm in my lifetime, I will not let harm me more. I growled and glanced at her with no fear. Suddenly, she released me, and I landed hard on my butt. I had no time to breathe, a presence that made me lose my spirit whispered in my ear. I tried somehow to not shiver by the proximity of this dangerous predator; she knew perfectly how to make lose my sanity. Just a touch, a lick, a kiss…Her long fingers traveled down my neck, and the pain made me wince, my neck was burning. I saw that my interlocutor had torn my pendant and the ring that Katherine normally wore when she went to the outside, protecting her from the sun, she offered me there was six months ago. I was surprised by such a gift, especially on the part of the woman, who did not appreciate to light her tenderness or some feelings she could give, and I treasured until now, this old ring. And now, I would not have anything to Katherine Pierce, aside bitterness.

"You're not even worth the trouble I dirty my hands, I'd kill you, and it will be one less problem in my life, always a real pain. And you dare tell me that you trust me? That you are different from others? You make me laugh Lena. You're the worst. It was fun to make you my docile toy." She tried to taunt as I went to hit back. However, I was paralyzed when I thought I discerned a tear trickle down her cheek. No, it was impossible, the great Katherine could not be sad or cry, it was definitely my imagination, or my own tears clouded my vision. The brunette seemed to notice my agitation, and was embarrassed and she disappeared before I could sayanything. Only the word 'farewell' that escaped haunted me. And I let myself be lulled entirely by sadness. It was all over between us. So I hoped never to see her again, however, with Katherine Pierce, will came back, and I will confirm my suspicion in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01: My new life.**

 _One year later._

I was smiling with all my heart, Damon was so sweet. I could not tell he was the perfect boyfriend, because sometimes we fought, because he killed people, for fun, and I could not accept that behaviour. I cared about people, I was also a human, I could not close my eyes, I lost my parents, and for those persons who lived the same nightmare as mine, I can not let that happen to someone else if I could. And we reconcile with sex (always), but he never watched another woman than me, I was always the only one. I was special to his eyes. But he changed for me, and I had the feeling it was wrong…because he did not do for himself. I had to stop to think this way and enjoy that beautiful night.

I was pleasantly surprised when he reserved an entire restaurant for us. It was our anniversary; it was six months already we were together. I was surprised to still be with him…I always knew he was in love with me, but I never accepted his feelings for me, because I had somebody else in my heart. But she was not here anymore, and I did not need to think about her. She was not here anymore. Nobody knew about my past relationship with Katherine, except Bonnie who was shocked, but she never judge me, or she did not say it aloud. After our separation, I was depressed, and I tried to forget everything with parties and alcohol, and Damon was here in good time, and we had sex many times, and finally a happy couple. Now, I was alone with my handsome vampire. He wore a black tuxedo and I had a long red dress. I felt it was a dream. He gave me a glass of red wine, and he drank blood. We toasted with candles lit everywhere, it was beautiful. And the scene outside was just as wonderful, nature was everywhere, the trees were a path to a lake, the stars twinkled with thousands of lights. And we ate the feast; the meal consisted of a foie gras salad, salmon with sorrel and wild rice and a chocolate cake with red fruits. It was simply divine. After we finished, we went outside for a walk. I felt an arm grab me by the shoulder, and I was content to lean against the strong chest. I was safe and happy. I never imagined it will simple and with Damon. He covered me with his jacket as I shivered from the cold, I thanked him gratefully. We sit on a bench.

"Elena. I want to ask you something." I turned my head and nodded for he continued.

"You know, I'm not the romantic kind, I try to be a minimum pleasant besides my flattering appearance." I gave him a pat on his shoulder when he was shamelessly self-congratulatory.

"Yes, and you are very modest."

"Of course, I am. And I know my faults as my many qualities."

"Could you go to the essential? Otherwise, I think the night will not be enough if you continue." I joked, my man smiled playfully.

"Elena Gilbert, you know we're all alone in a desert place, without witnesses, it could happen dangerous things if you continue to provoke me."

"Oh? Really? I'm so afraid…"

"You have to be afraid of me. I'm the big bad wolf."

"With large tooth, so if I understand you, I am the sheep?" I added when I sat on Damon lap, he grabbed me by the waist and started kissing down my neck, I groaned when he bit into my flesh and he licked the blood that escaped. Then I turned away my head, and I caught his lips, I could taste my own blood. I did not particularly like the salty taste, it was vampires who seemed to adore. We continued further; and finished with another dessert when Damon told me between kisses.

"Elena. Would you marry me?" I stiffened to the sudden demand. I was so shocked that I do not know if it was one of his famous jokes or if he was really serious. I could never tell with him. I looked at him, he did not smirk, and he showed me an old beautiful ring. I was admiring its beauty, there was a ruby surrounded by small diamonds. It seemed that this is the second proposition, he was serious, I got away from him, and I nervously licked my lips.

"So it's a no?" He joked. Even if I felt that he was disappointed.

"No. I mean...I…don't know…I'm sorry?" I could not respond another answer than this one. It was so fast, I never thought of marriage, except when I was a child I saw myself with a long white dress, in a church with a famous actor whom I was madly in love. And at the altar, my father accompanied me. Over the time, I forgot these childhood memories, because I was not anymore a child. And I changed.

"It was my fault sorry. We could forget it and continue what we do before. It was really great like always."

"No. Damon. We need to talk about it."

"You don't want to marry me, so we don't need to talk about it." He replied nonchalantly, and it annoyed me. He always played the bad boy, and it was not the moment.

"I never said I don't want to marry you. I just need more time to think about it. I never say no." Damon seemed to be happy with my answer, maybe it was not that he hoped, however, there was hope. I do not know why I did hope so. Because I do not know myself whether I wanted to or not married. He stood up and grabbed my hand. he put the ring to my left ring.

"If you accept my proposition, change the ring to your other hand. If you refuse, you can keep the ring or do what you want with it." I wanted to add something else, and I noticed a shadow in the distance, and I do not know if it was a person, and I saw a movement in the trees. And nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02: Problems or not?**

I was not someone paranoiac, but I had this strange impression to be spied on from afar. So I kept looking back to see if suddenly someone will appear, or perhaps I make some weird ideas. It could be the case, but I was doubtful. We were in the town of Mystic Fall, the strange and especially the occult reigned in my hometown. How many times enemies have taken my friends and me? I could not even make the count... Besides, although it made me crazy to think of it, I had in my blood the one to the Petrova'. So I always pulled problems for kilometres, how many times I was going to die? And yet, I still had not moved. I clearly loved the danger; I had already been with two vampires, who looked like to each other, I had a strange taste for dark-haired, self-confident, mean, bad boy (girl). I watched my image through the mirror, I was wearing a denim miniskirt and a tight black corsair, I turned to myself and this gesture made me recall of Katherine ... she loved to admire and strutting before the mirror after our 'nightlife' she liked to be looked at, and I could not help but do it. And yet physically we looked like a clone, I could not deny it. No, I was simply a copy of someone else. Even not there, my ex made me depressed. I slapped both my cheeks; I had to forget about her, she was nothing, just a terrible mistake. I said that with confidence, but it took me time to look at me again. Why I had looked like the person I had loved and I despite the most? Again, it was my fault for being gullible to believe she could change, like the others, I have been easily manipulated. I had to stop to think on that disastrous one night stand; I had to think about my future and not my past. As such, Damon's marriage proposal, lingering in my mind, nights and days. I still had the ring on my finger, but I had not changed the location. I touched the ring, I should feel happy, or have any other emotion than surprise, but no, I was not enthusiastic. I would not compare this to non-euphoria to complete indifference. I did not know what to think, and it was the main problem. Caroline and Bonnie had never loved Damon. And seeing my ring, they had both forced smile, to make me happy. They insisted, he was immortal and that our marriage will just be for us, but our future life would be complicated. I could not have children with him. I had not thought about the possibility of having children, but now I thought about it, it did not bother me to adopt, or to have recourse to artificial insemination, and I changed pathway in medical school. I did not want to be an heart surgeon, but paediatrician. When I was in the emergency, I noticed that little boy seriously injured, and who fall down, I had at that moment a click. I wanted to help children, the weak who could not express their pain. And Damon made fun saying it would not even eat a child for his dinner, there was not enough food. I knew he was joking, but I did not at all appreciate this remark. Still, I did not tell him to shut up, but I understood. If he dared to attack a child, then I'll kill myself with my own bare hands.

Otherwise apart desires of murder, I liked very much my blood drinker when he did not attack innocent people. He was the perfect boyfriend, and of course, a very good lover. Sex was awesome.

I heard my phone ring and I saw that it was Bonnie. I answered her call; I took my purse and went out of my house? I was going to join to the only cafe in the city, to enjoy my day off. After the guard and sleepless nights, I needed a break with my friends.

"Hello, Bonnie yes, I arrive in five minutes, do not you worry, there is no psychopath in the area."

"It's not funny Lena."

"I know, but I did not try to be. Come on." I heard Caroline away order three hot chocolate and pastries, I smiled. I took my car and I headed to downtown. It was already 4 p.m. Time passed so fast. I arrived at a traffic light, it turned red, I watched in my rear-view mirror just in case I did not fail with my makeup, and I noticed someone in a black car. A woman wearing sunglasses, and had half his face hidden by a black cap, she turned her head from my eyes. My heart began to beat faster, and the driver suddenly started up again and passed me. I pursued the car, I had a bad feeling. It may be that person who spied on me during those last days. And her appearance strongly reminded me of an old acquaintance; I had to found out the truth. I saw that the 4x4 stopped on the driveway and a young woman with long curly dark hair, that tied in a ponytail escaped from her vehicle. She was dressed all in black, jeans pants and a simple jacket. She looked like a secret agent and she was very suspicious. I parked my car too, and I got out. She walked away from my sight, and I had to run after her. After I slalomed in some narrow alley, I managed to catch her before she nearly escaped.

"Katherine! I knew it was you who followed me around like a dog! Leave me the hell alone!" I ordered furiously, I grabbed the wrist of the dark-haired woman, but I found myself waltzing on the floor, stunned, and lying on the hard floor, I tried to collect my thoughts. This could not be my brunette, she was not the type to use judo hold, but she pushed me brutally against a wall, or she bit me. I raised my eyes upward, and it was not what I expected ... no, it was not Katherine, but a different person, that strange she looked like her...me, she had a family likeness, as if she were a distant cousin, she had brown hair, and her hair shorter than Katherine, and she was shorter…did I imagine things? I understood nothing.

"You look like much to Katherine Pierce, Elena Gilbert, you're so stupid that she had told me. So you throw herself in the lion's den? It will be easier for me."

"What? Katherine…you bit-" I had no time to add anything that I received a powerful punch causing me to fall into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03: still the same.**

I did not know if I wanted to wake up, or perhaps I had to try to be dead (that won't be the first time...). But my heart was beating fast and I was breathing loudly, so it will be complicate to hide my condition to a vampire like Katherine Pierce. Great! Where am I? I tried to smell everywhere, and it was weird, humid and with a bit of mildew. I was tired, with a very bad headache. I did not expect to be welcome with flowers or a luxurious car but...well...ok; I expected this from my evil twin and probably more terrible in the future.

« Stop pretending that you are sleeping I know you are awake. » A menacing voice warned, I had no time to open my eyes, that cold water made me jumped it filled me completely, I was completely soaked. I coughed, furious, I was fully awake. And I smiled coldly when I noticed my position and environment. A dark cellar, I was uncomfortably seated on a chair made of wood, no it was not a normal chair, it was a torture chair of the Middle Ages I was prisoner (so old fashion were the vampires), even my wrists were attached, as my head, I could not move I understood better my pain of back and neck. I did not know what kind of sick game I was playing, but it was not funny at all.

"Where is Katherine? Did that bitch enjoy the show? Katherine! Come on! Come here with us you pathetic coward!" I spat angrily, I hated to be in this uncomfortable position. They could kill now. I received a violent slap, blood run to my mouth. I froze when I noticed a medium blade on my neck.

"You probably did not realise, but she is not here, that why I kidnap you. Stop shouting, it's really annoying, or I will kill you."

"What?" I said taken aback, it was not Katherine who did this? Then, who was that person.

"It's not your business who I am. I just need to find that vampire, and you will help me to do it. She will try to save you." I laughed loudly, what a bunch of crap I heard. I even said aloud what I though about her plan.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happened. She will never come to found me, and to save me? Really? The person the most selfish in this world...you dream. I don't know what you want from her, if she hurts you, or use you but if you use me, you will never see her. She hates me, she wants to see me dead, I think she will grateful if you make me disappear."

"I'm not like you; I can't have sex with those monsters. And you don't realize how importance you have." My kidnapper took her phone and dialled a number, my heart beat very fast. I recognized perfectly the voice who answered...Katherine Pierce.

"What? I'm busy. Right now, my nails need more attention." I rolled my eyes. She was so superficial.

"Hello. It's me Rayna."

"Oh, great! It's not a pleasure to hear your voice. You are wasting my precious time."

"Well, it's the same here, but I have no choice. But this time you can't run away from me. I have with me your girlfriend Elena. If you don't come, I will hurt her beautiful face." I laughed, I would add I was not her girlfriend but when my doppelganger said my name, I stopped breathing. I needed to stop to behave this way; she did not care about me. She never did. Why I tried to give me false hope? I was totally crazy….

"Elena? My girlfriend? Yeah...no. Me? And her? Nah, I have good taste. And her face is not so beautiful."

"You shut up! I'm better than you! Do you think you are perfect? You are really ugly. I hate you. I hope you die, that this person will kill you if I can't!" I spat angrily. She always made me furious.

"In your dream. You know, you are a duplicate of me. No a mediocre version of me, I'm prettier; I'm more intelligent and sexy that you will never be. And you never said you dislike that much my body. You liked my butt. I see you look at it when I went out of the shower."

"You are such a bitch! That never happen, you are too arrogant and pretentious." I blushed furiously. Yes, I watched it, but to see if it was different of mine. We looked like twins. So I searched some difference between us. That was all.

"And you like it, and we talk about ass, you are a pain in an ass. You are always been kidnap. I have my own life." Even if she was not in front of me, I wanted to slap her.

"The love-birds, stop flirting, it's disgusting."

"We are not flirting." Katherine and I answered in same time.

"So Katherine, you know I want you to come here, so I could kill you. I have nothing against you except you are a vampire. So please, we will end it everything, and I will release your lover." In response, the line was cut. And I was speechless. When I will dead, I will hunt you Katherine Pierce, my ghost will make your life a real nightmare.

* * *

Don't forget to review^^.


	5. Chapter 5

The chapter is for you Ketherine.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: change?**

The silence around me was so horrible, and embarrassing…it was the moment in your life that you absolutely want to erase from your mind and you still remembered it, especially when there was a witness who was staring at you, and almost felt sorry for you. Yes, almost; because the brunette did not care. The way I was…reject…damn it! I really hate that b*tch. Yes, I know everybody knew. But still. She had her way to make me furious.

"It seemed Katherine did not care about you." My kidnapper nonchalantly said, and I was rolling my eyes. Are you kidding me? She just realised it? Was she stupid? She only noticed now? After what I said to her? Yes, killers and psychopaths did not listen to you.

"Yes, I said it again and again that you made a mistake to kidnap me, but you did not listen to me. It was just a waste of time. So please, can I go?" It was not a question, but an order. I was hungry, angry, tired, hurt, and I needed to take a long shower and go to the bathroom. I wanted to go home, and more important, to forget everything. And also, I will find a way to kill the witch, to make her suffer that she begged, and kneeled in front of me.

"No." My captor answered coldly. I glared at her. What? What did she want to do with me? "I prefer to finish with you now than later. I learned you are a Petrova, so dangerous. And you are with this disgusting vampire, the brown haired guy with blue eyes, or the blonde girl that look like a doll? So I suppose there will be a time you will be one of those abominations. You will kill innocent people." I finally understood that feeling to being watched, from the start it was that person. I was not paranoiac. I just mistook the person, a psycho to another one.

"You are like those vampires you criticise so easily and probably worst than them. I am human, and you judge me even if I did nothing wrong. You are trying to justify your wrong actions because of vampire? That I could hurt someone if I became one? Do it, kill me. I'm not afraid of dying; I won't beg you to let me alive." Rayna did not seem to be fazed about my words. It was like she was a killing machine, who had no pity for her hostages; it was obviously she was very dangerous. I could ask her why she was so bitter, so my friends could try a way to find me, but I felt that this woman was not going to talk about her past life and her obsession with the blood drinkers. Oh gosh…it will hurt so bad…her blade was not like a little knife…why me?

"Normally, I use this blade for a vampire, when I hurt them, they can not escape from me. I always found them before finish them. This time, I had werewolf blood on the blade, to make suffered in horrible pain the vampire. But there won't be a probably for you, it will kill you. Sorry, but sometimes destiny can't change." I closed my eyes; I knew it was over for me, she was aiming directly for my heart, I felt coldness, death, directly affected my skin. But an explosion simply interrupted my execution. I could not really see what happened; there was a lot of white smoke and dust. I made quickly away from the scene, I felt a smell that was strangely familiar to me, this French perfume that was so sweet and feminine. And the body that I had shared many times in the past, I felt safe. I wanted to stay here.

"Katherine…is that you? You are always trying to draw attention. Are not you tired at your age?" I whispered slowly with choked voice. I was not tied up, and against this torture chair, in the arms my ex-lover, she held me protectively against her if we could actually say this words for her. I knew it was her, I was certain. But I needed to hear her annoying voice. It will prove to myself that I was not in the process of losing my head. I was not a masochist, but I wish she insulted me, yes it was weird how turned my words. But it was impossible for my doppelganger to asked me if I was okay. She said nothing, she just breathing harder than usual. And finally, I was completely laid on the cold ground. Panicked, I was looking for the brunette. I even called her name.

Lost, I saw Bonnie, Caroline trying to fight that vampire slayer.

"Elena, are you alright? Are you injured? There is a lot of blood on you." Damon had appeared, he carried me in his arms, and I felt bad, I wanted to go away from him, his presence suddenly pushed me away. I was just looking at Katherine, and nobody else. But I did not see her.

"Katherine…" I whispered when I finally noticed her presence. She seemed hurt, there was blood on her...I was shocked, is it because of me? he was leaning against a wall, away from the battlefield. I still incredulous, she really came to rescue me? Me? Why? She hated me...as I do...and she simply disappeared, and I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter…at first was not this. I added a sort of bonus after a discussion with one of my reader who wanted more Kelena moments. I'm sure you will happy.

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : Fear.**

Elena opened lazily her eyes, and she noticed someone next to her, who was sitting on her bed. She recognized the figure and body. Like a queen, she took the pose and her ease. She will always remember everything about her, even if she made everything possible to forget. She realized slowly what happened. And everything appeared to her mind, that vampire slayer, Ria…Rana…Rihana…well…it did not matter her name. She was again a prisoner, there was an explosion and her friends rescued her…and Katherine too. It was unexpected. She did not want to but she smiled widely.

"Katherine?" The latter smiled devilishly and hummed. The sun hid some of the features of her face, but she knew she was cheerful in her tone of voice

"The one, and the only ma chérie. Tout va bien? Are you enough with your sleeping beauty? I will dead a second time if I wait more…and you won't be prettier than me. You have to give up." Elena got up from her bed, and rolled her eyes. Even if she was irritated, she could not contain her shiver when her doppelganger spoke in French, it was so sexy. She learnt some words, just in case. Like bonjour (hello) au revoir (goodbye) je t'aime (I love you)

"Did the sun burn your brain? Why are you here as if nothing happened?" The vampire laughed, a sound more sweet than people imagined. No, it was not a witch laughed but soft and cute. Yes…cute… and she had two hundred years…

"It seemed it burn your clothes." The protagonist realized that she wore no clothes; and was completely nude in front of her ex. The latter stare at her intensively. Shameful, the brunette, raised her sheet, and she threw a pillow to Pierce, who volatilized in a fraction of a second, and found herself in front of her perfect copy. Elena gulped loudly when Katherine approached her face to hers. She tried to seem insensitive to the obvious charms of her interlocutor.

"It's not a way to thanks your saviour. Also, it's not the first time I see you naked. All the time we had sex in a day. In the same bed, and the shower, and-" The dark-haired 'saviour' said sensually in the ear of the human.

"Stop! I already know that! I mean, I forget. It was a bad memory for me." Elena's heart beat furiously. Elena cursed her shy reactions, this should please the predator. But she had to fight in her own way. To show she felt nothing. Then, she glared the vampire.

"Oh? Really? But you always scream my name with-"

"Enough! Did you really save me? I'm not sure about it. Please, can you bother somebody else, you are busy, and I did not want to take your precious time." Elena changed the subject of sex, some picture came to her mind, and she needed to erase them. The room was very hot and suffocating.

"I do save you. And of course, it's not free, there's always a price, in our case, and it is mostly a reward." Elena huffed and she crossed her arms against her chest, forgetting that she put a good view.

"Why am I not surprise? What do you want?" Elena certainly had to take a blow to the head for saying such horrors. She needed to say, no, go away, I never want to see again in my life, go to hell…and more, and no, oh yes, I will do everything for you, I am you slave. The vampire began to play with the hair tips of her double. She licked her lips, it made even more nervous the brunette, who wanted to run away but she would have no chance to win.

"Hmm…I want your blood." Elena was extremely suspicious. Was she wanted to fully bleed out to kill her?

"I don't want to kill you or I could do it when you were asleep, and even now I could always do it." The blood sucker smirked and arched a brow.

"So why did you ask me my permission to take me?" Elena looked dazed by what she inadvertently said, and her interlocutor did not miss an opportunity.

"Then, you don't only want I take your blood, but also your body? You are so naughty Lena. I like it. You don't have your clothes. I don't need to remove them. Such a shame..."

"You shut up! I never say that!" The brunette was brutally thrust against the mattress. Pierce's carnivorous smile made her prey to swallow, but she was not struggling. Suddenly, the vampire approached, and her victim strongly closed her eyes, not because it was painful to be bitten, but because she felt pleasure, unlike other vampires (for example Damon or Stefan). But a soft kiss placed on her skin, and surprised was on the traits of the human.

"I never betrayed you Elena, I don't know this girl. I'm sorry." This time Elena was shocked, Katherine saved her, she kissed her tenderly and…she apologized? Was she dreaming, right? It was too good to be true. Blood was running on Elena face, it was not hers. She looked up, and she saw Katherine in pain. She fell on the floor.

"Katherine!" Elena shouted and the woman who was burning alive turned into a pile of dust. The brunette jumped up, and she realized she had a nightmare, she tried to catch her breath, and she finally saw to her side her boyfriend Damon, he looked furious.


	7. Chapter 7

The story is almost done, next chapter is the last. Another project is on my mind. I will see if I publish it or not. Perhaps you will hate the end of this chapter…

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Truth.**

Elena did not know what to do after her nightmare and with her boyfriend. It was so complicated. She realized that she still in love of Katherine, even if she made her life a hell. Damon was really pissed at her. She could understand him, when the person you love screamed the name of the person you hate the most; it was difficult to bear it. So, she simply sighed.

"Damon…I-"

"Cut the crap Elena. Why did you call the name of that bitch? And it was not the first time. Yesterday, you also said her name? Why? WHY!" He was now shouting. The brunette licked her lips, she was afraid that the vampire will hurt her, I seemed totally crazy. Did she need to tell the truth? Yes, it will be better for now.

"Did you have sex again with that whore?! It was not the first time, there was months ago! And you continue that same mistake!"

"What?! How did you know?" Elena said really surprised. How did he know she had a relationship with her doppelganger? Only Bonnie knew about their…moments. No she was certain, that the witch will never talk with Damon and not about 'that'

"Do not take me for an idiot; I know you had both a sick relationships. After she slept with my brother and me, it's your turn? Do you have a problem in your head? To want to fuck with yourself."

"Damon that's enough, I know you are angry but-"

"You know that I'm angry? You are such a slut Elena. Birds of a feather flock together. You are so disgusting." The latter could not accept to be treating this way, and she slapped the man, but the latter only laughed.

"Don't call me like that! Do you think you are better than me?!" Elena spat furiously, she rose from her bed, and pushed her boyfriend. If he continued, there won't be anymore a problem with their weeding. She won't accept.

"Did you feel more pleasure with her than with me?"

"Yes I do! I have more organism than with you. And she make me wet only with her voice. And when she bites me, I feel intense pleasure unlike you who only hurts me." The brunette did not want to provoke Damon, but he started first. The latter fought back in his own way; he grabbed his girlfriend's neck and strangled her. Gilbert tries to get out of this grip, but without result.

"Da…Damon…you…you are…hurting...me…please… stop…"

"So you will understand what I feel. I'm sure she brainwashed you, you can not be attracted to her. Never. Not after I have done to make you see that she was not for you. She's a liar, a manipulator. She will deceive you, even if I did not force the moment." He released some pressure but did not let me to escape. And I finally understand…everything was clear…the break up…after he arrived in her life…it was too soon…

"It was you who help that woman to be on Katherine's apartment?"

"Oh, you finally understood? Yes, I did. When months ago, I caught both of you kissing naked in the lake, I could not leave you alone. I had to separate you by all means to that snake. So I made Katherine drink a lot, a waiter help me, or should I say. I forced him. And with a very strong drug, even for us vampires. Katherine could defend herself, and after, you know, you broke up. That only means that you were not meant to be together." Elena was crying… what she had done? She remembered the words the doppelganger said…you dare telling me that you trust me? That you are different from the others? You are the worst…yes she was… she easily judged others people, believing she better than them.

"Don't worry Elena, I will help you. You will not be under the power of this monster, she probably used against your will compulsion. It's only a few hours you have my blood in you, if I kill you, then you will become a vampire. And you will be free."

"What? No, Damon…don't do this…I'm begging you." The brunette sobbed, but the vampire did not seem to listen. A hand was over her face, preventing her from breathing, she began to struggle to tears, and she missed more and more air. Dizzy, she saw trouble. She thought there was a shadow; next, she fell to the ground. Damon body was on the floor. He did not move, he was…dead… because Katherine ripped Damon heart, she threw it. And she also felt to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 07: I could not…**

Damon was dead…really dead…it was unbelievable…I still don't accept the news…it was so sudden. I just never imagined that will happen. The vampire was strong…he was…dead? I was shocked, but when I noticed that Katherine was not moving; I ran to her direction, and screamed her name but she did not respond. She still breathing, but very slowly as if she was in great pain, or really sick. And Katherine could be too. I could not accept it. I shook violently her cold body, she growled, and snapped.

"Stop fucking shake me, I'm not a damn cocktail!" I smiled to her outburst, I finally found my Katherine, bitchy, annoying, the only one. I understood why she was so proud, fortunately for the world and myself, there was not another Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine, Katherine." The latter turned and I noticed her face was very white, like a dead person…even if she was…dead. But before, she looked like a human, and now, more…a zombie…her eyes were red…like blood…and I slowly backed off when I felt danger. She rushed towards me while I was screaming when her fangs violently settled my skin. My hands tried to push her away from me, but that was impossible.

"Katherine…stop it…I'm sorry…" I begged…she seemed she lost her mind. I tried to escape, but I had no luck. She was stronger, and hungry, very hungry, she will kill me if she continued...and I will become a vampire…she helped me from Damon, so why did she behave this way? And I remembered her injury on her black…black blood, and the way she behaved…I already saw that before…when a vampire was beaten by a werewolf, they craved for blood, they were dangerous and really sick. That crazy vampire slayer said her blade had werewolf blood…everything fitted to my mind. My doppelgänger was sick, and she will dead twice if I did not help her, but who will help me now? And I realized she saved me twice, with that Rayna who wanted to kill me, the same with my ex-boyfriend. And I gave up on her, because of Damon, because I did not trust her…she will die because of me…

"Please…Ka-Kath…I will die…I know I deserve it, but you are not fine…I want to help you…I'm so sorry to hurt you…that I did not trust you…I was hurt…I was so…I am so in love of you…I was afraid…to be like the other…just a thing…I'm so so-srry I mistrusted you…if you want to kill me…then do it…" I closed my eyes, ready for my death sentence, to my own surprise, she suddenly released me, her breathing was fast; and mouth was covered with crimson. She seemed lost and afraid. I never see her so...weak…so…human…

"Where am I?" She said like a child, she looked at me, and my heart break, she was…crying? Katherine Pierce, the survivor, was sad? I could not believe my eyes. I tried to approach, but she stepped back.

"Who are you?" I was speechless, did she really forget about me, I wanted to share her tears…but I had to be strong for her.

"I'm Elena." I gently held hands her cold hand, she did not push me away, she simply touched my face. I stopped breathing.

"Your face…is like…mine…Elena…is that really you…?" I said yes, and the next words hurt me deeply.

"No, you are not her, you are nice and beautiful, she betrayed me, she did not believe me, I am but nothing a whore and liar for her, she did not listen to me when this woman was to my house, I never cheat her with someone else, I did once drink human blood, but I only wanted her and her blood. Why did she say these words? Did I really deserve them? Is it my fate to be hated by everyone? Stefan, Damon, Elijah and Elena?"

"No! I don't hate you! I was wrong."

"So why me? Why my mum took my baby girl…why my father looked at me as if I was a monster…why Klaus wanted me? Why I killed my family? Why I had to escape all my life?"

"I don't know…I don't know…but you deserve happiness, like anyone else."

She winced with pain, and she took her head with both of her hands, she felt again to the floor, and she screamed in pain, I tried to understand why she was so hurt. I heard some words, and I realized it was Bonnie who hurt my vampire. She used magic to break her. I jumped in protective way in front of Katherine.

"Stop it Bonnie!"

"Elena, are you out of you mind! She is dangerous, I had to kill her! She killed Damon, and look at you! You have a horrible face, look at your neck, there is so much blood. Elena, go away! I will definitively finish with that monster!"

"No, you have to kill me first!" I threatened, my friend did not seem to agree with my decision but I did not care.

"Elena...don't tell me you're still in love of this liar?" I knew she judged me, and I simply shook yes with my head. I went back to Katherine, and there was blood ruining to her nose.

"Bonnie…please…I know I asked too much…I know that you hate her…but please…for me…save Katherine, she save me twice, from Rayna and Damon, they both want to kill me…she protect me…if she die…I can't live anymore…I can't…." My friend pondered a moment, and could bear a no. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I will try my best…but I could not promise anything." She answered, and I prayed that everything will be fine.

* * *

 **Two days later.**

I did not sleep the past 48 hours. It was a real nightmare, Katherine was screaming, she had a lot nightmare, she spoke with her family, and had hallucinations. She even hurt herself, fearing that Klaus wanted to kill her. She jumped from the windows. And now, she slept peacefully. I was tired, and afraid. The brunette opened her eyes, and I did not know what to do, or how she will react.

"Elena? Where am I? What happened?" She asked me…I knew she will hate me, I was afraid she will leave me again…I could not stand, nevertheless, she needed to know the truth.

"You were badly injured, and you will die, I asked Bonnie and Caroline to help you. There was werewolf blood to your body, it makes you crazy…and we need a solution to help you." Katherine frowned, she tried to remember everything, but it was complicate. Her head hurt so bad, and her body it was worst.

"I'm still alive, so, that means you save me."

"Yes."

"So where is the catch?" Katherine asked furious, she knew there was only one way to save her, to have werewolf blood. Klaus? Tyler? Anyone else?

"We did not find Klaus, and Tyler, I could not come back to Mystic Fall before a week, we could not waste our time, so Bonnie had to use a spell." Katherine hated that Bennett witch. Something bad happened. She felt it.

"What did she do! Elena! Answer me!" She shouted.

"Vampire you will die, but human, you can't, with my blood, she turned you back to a human."

"You are kidding! Tell me you are kidding!" My doppelgänger growled, I turned away in shame my head, yes I was selfish, I wanted that she lived. I did not ask her opinion. I did not feel guilty at all.

"How dare you! You were so happy to be human! But I'm not like you! I never want to be human! I prefer to be dead or in Hell to live this way!"

"We could always find a solution. I did not want you die! Why did you save me! Why! If you leave me, you would not be hurt…why you came back for me? WHY?"

"Because I love you!" Katherine declared herself, I was astonished, she bit her lips and winced because of pain, she licked the blood and sighed. "Forget it…I will found a solution to be again a vampire…"

"No I won't forget it that you love me!" Frustrate, I retorted. I won't be a coward, I won't give up easily, not like the first time.

"Great!" I caught Katherine face, and I kissed her, if she pushed me away, I will leave her alone, I will help her a last time, and I will forget everything about her. She did not move, and knew it was the end, but she hungrily kissed me back. After we battle with our tongue and breath, we separated…

"I still did not forget the way you treat me, so you have to be forgiven and I'm really resentful." She pouted, and I laughed. She glared at me, and I laughed hard, I was not afraid of her, she was so funny and cute. She even threw a pillow in my direction.

"I will do anything." This time, she smirked and added:

"Of course I will make you do anything for my precious forgiveness. Ready to be my little slave Lena? I'm looking forward." Even human, Katherine always still the same person I love.

* * *

 ** _Ah, the story is over…yeah…I did not know how to make a good happy-ending, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the comments and favorites._**


End file.
